familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
June 10
Events *1190 - Third Crusade: Frederick I Barbarossa drowns in the Sally River while leading an army to Jerusalem. *1539 - Council of Trent: Paul III sends out letters to his bishops, delaying the Council due to war and the difficulty bishops had had traveling to Venice. *1619 - Thirty Years' War: Battle of Záblatí, a turning point in the Bohemian Revolt. *1692 - Salem witch trials: Bridget Bishop is hanged at Gallows Hill near Salem, for "certaine Detestable Arts called Witchcraft & Sorceries". *1719 - Battle of Glen Shiel *1770 - Captain James Cook runs aground on the Great Barrier Reef. *1793 - The Jardin des Plantes museum opens in Paris (becoming, a year later, the first public zoo). * 1793 - French Revolution: Following arrests of Girondin leaders the Jacobins gain control of the Committee of Public Safety installing the revolutionary dictatorship. *1805 - First Barbary War: Yussif Karamanli signs a treaty ending hostilities with the United States. *1829 - First Boat Race between Oxford and Cambridge. *1846 - Mexican-American War: The California Republic declares independence from Mexico. *1854 - The first class of United States Naval Academy students graduate. *1864 - American Civil War: Battle of Brice's Crossroads – Confederate troops under Nathan Bedford Forrest defeat a much larger Union force led by General Samuel D. Sturgis in Mississippi. *1871 - Sinmiyangyo: Captain McLane Tilton leads 109 Marines in naval attack on Han River forts on Kanghwa Island, Korea. *1886 - Eruption of Mount Tarawera in New Zealand, killing 153 people and destroying the famous Pink and White Terraces. *1898 - Spanish-American War: US Marines land on the island of Cuba. *1918 - Austro-Hungarian battleship SMS Szent Istvan sinks after being torpedoed by an Italian MAS motorboat. *1924 - Fascists kidnap and kill Italian socialist leader Giacomo Matteotti in Rome. *1925 - Inaugural service for the United Church of Canada, a union of Presbyterian, Methodist, and Congregationalist churches held in Toronto arena *1935 - Dr. Robert Smith takes his last drink, and Alcoholics Anonymous is founded in Akron, Ohio, United States, by Bill Wilson and Dr. Bob. *1940 - World War II: Italy declares war on France and the United Kingdom. * 1940 - World War II: U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt denounces Italy's actions with "Stab in the Back" speech from the graduation ceremonies of the University of Virginia. * 1940 - World War II: German forces, under General Erwin Rommel, reach the English Channel. * 1940 - World War II: Canada declares war on Italy. * 1940 - World War II: Norway Surrenders to German forces. *1941 - Rudolf Heß crashes a Luftwaffe fighter-bomber in England in an attempt to put an end to World War 2. *1942 - World War II: Nazis burn the Czech village of Lidice as reprisal for the killing of Reinhard Heydrich. *1944 - World War II: 642 men, women and children are killed in the Oradour-sur-Glane Massacre in France. * 1944 - World War II: In Distomo, Boeotia Prefecture, Greece 218 children,women and men were massacred by German troops. * 1944 - In baseball, 15-year old Joe Nuxhall of the Cincinnati Reds becomes the youngest player ever in a major-league game. *1945 - Australian Imperial Forces landed in Brunei Bay to liberate Brunei. *1947 - Saab produces its first automobile. *1965 - Vietnam War: Battle of Dong Xoai begins. *1967 - Six-Day War ends: Israel and Syria agree to a cease-fire. * 1967 - Argentina becomes a member of the Berne Convention copyright treaty. *1973 - John Paul Getty III, grandson of billionaire J. Paul Getty, is kidnapped in Rome, Italy. *1977 - James Earl Ray escapes from Brushy Mountain State Prison in Petros, but is recaptured on June 13. * 1977 - Apple Computer ships its first Apple II personal computer. *1978 - Costa Rica becomes a member of the Berne Convention copyright treaty. *1980 - The African National Congress in South Africa publishes a call to fight from their imprisoned leader Nelson Mandela. * 1980 - Percy Wood, president of United Airlines, is injured by an exploding package sent by the Unabomber *1990 - On June 10, a United Kingdom charter flight BAC 1-11 landed in Southampton Airport after its windshield had been blown due to faulty engineering. All crew members and passengers survived the near-death experience due to exquisite piloting by the co-pilot Alistair Atchison after the captain, Tim Lancaster had been thrust onto the front of the plane. *1991 - In what was dubbed "The Mother of All Parades," New York City hosts a parade welcoming back troops from Operation Desert Storm. *1992 - Fatal ambush of U.S. Army Humvee in Panama on eve of President George H. W. Bush's visit to that country *1996 - Peace talks begin in Northern Ireland without Sinn Féin. *1997 - Khmer Rouge leader Pol Pot orders the killing of his defense chief Son Sen and 11 of Sen's family members before Pol Pot flees his northern stronghold. *1999 - Kosovo War: NATO suspends its air strikes after Slobodan Milošević agrees to withdraw Serbian forces from Kosovo. *2001 - Pope John Paul II canonizes Saint Rafqa *2002 - First direct electronic communication experiment between the nervous systems of two humans carried out by Kevin Warwick in the United Kingdom. *2003 - The Spirit Rover is launched, beginning NASA's Mars Exploration Rover mission. Births *1213 - Fakhruddin 'Iraqi, Persian philosopher *1632 - Esprit Fléchier, French writer and bishop (d. 1710) *1637 - Jacques Marquette, French Jesuit missionary and explorer (d. 1675) *1657 - James Cragg the Elder, British politician (d. 1721) *1688 - James Francis Edward Stuart (d. 1766) *1706 - John Dollond, English optician (d. 1761) *1710 - James Short, Scottish mathematician (d. 1768) *1803 - Henry Darcy, French scientist (d. 1858) *1804 - Hermann Schlegel, German ornithologist (d. 1884) *1825 - Sondre Norheim, Norwegian skier (d. 1897) *1819 - Gustave Courbet, French painter (d. 1877) *1825 - Princess Hildegard of Bavaria d. 1864 *1835 - Rebecca Latimer Felton, U.S. Senator (d. 1930) *1839 - Ludvig Holstein-Ledreborg, Council President of Denmark (d. 1912) *1861 - Pierre Duhem, French physicist (d. 1916) *1862 - Mrs. Leslie Carter, American actress (d. 1937) *1863 - Louis Couperus, Dutch novelist (d. 1923) *1880 - André Derain, French painter (d. 1954) *1889 - Sessue Hayakawa, Japanese actor (d. 1973) *1895 - Hattie McDaniel, American actress (d. 1952) *1897 - Grand Duchess Tatiana of Russia (d. 1918) *1901 - Frederick Loewe, Austrian-born composer (d. 1988) *1907 - Fairfield Porter, American painter (d. 1975) *1908 - Robert Cummings, American actor (d. 1990) *1910 - Howlin' Wolf, American musician (d. 1976) * 1910 - Frank Demaree, American baseball player (d. 1958) * 1910 - Robert Still, English composer (d. 1971) *1911 - Terence Rattigan, British playwright (d. 1977) *1912 - Jean Lesage, Premier of Quebec (d. 1980) *1913 - Tikhon Khrennikov, Russian composer *1915 - Saul Bellow, Nobel laureate (d. 2005) *1918 - Barry Morse, British-born Canadian actor *1919 - Kevin O'Flanagan, Irish athlete and physician (d. 2006) *1919 - Haidar Abdel-Shafi, Palestinian Negotiator and community leader (d. 2007) *1921 - Prince Philip * 1921 - Jean Robic, French cyclist (d. 1980) *1922 - Judy Garland, American musical actress (d. 1969) *1923 - Robert Maxwell, Slovakian-born newspaperman (d. 1991) *1926 - Lionel Jeffries, British actor *1927 - Lin Yang-kang, Chinese politician * 1927 - Ladislao Kubala, Hungarian-born footballer (d. 2002) *1928 - Maurice Sendak, American writer *1929 - Harald Juhnke, German actor and comedian (d. 2005) * 1929 - Ian McCahon Sinclair, Australian politician * 1929 - E. O. Wilson, American biologist *1931 - João Gilberto, Brazilian singer and guitarist *1932 - Branko Lustig, film producer *1933 - Georgi Atanasov, Bulgarian Prime Minister * 1933 - F. Lee Bailey, American attorney *1935 - Vic Elford, British racing driver *1940 - Augie Auer, Meteorologist and television presenter (d. 2007) * 1940 - John Stevens, British drummer (d. 1994) *1941 - Jürgen Prochnow, German actor * 1941 - Mickey Jones, American musician and actor * 1941 - Shirley Owens, American singer (Shirelles) * 1941 - David Walker, Australian racing driver *1942 - Preston Manning, Canadian politician *1947 - Ken Singleton, American baseball player *1949 - John Sentamu, Archbishop of York *1950 - Elias Sosa, Major League Baseball pitcher *1951 - Dan Fouts, American football player *1953 - John Edwards, American politician *1957 - Lindsay Hoyle, British politician * 1957 - Hidetsugu Aneha, Japanese architect *1959 - Eliot Spitzer, American politician * 1959 - Carlo Ancelotti, A.C. Milan coach *1960 - Balakrishna Nandamuri, Indian actor *1961 - Kim Deal, American musician (Pixies), (The Breeders) * 1961 - Kelley Deal, American musician (The Breeders) *1962 - Gina Gershon, American actress * 1962 - Koma Wong Ka-Kui, Hong Kong musician (Beyond) (d. 1993) * 1962 - Vincent Perez, Swiss actor * 1962 - Akie Abe, current First Lady of Japan *1963 - Brad Henry, American politician (current Oklahoma governor) * 1963 - Jeanne Tripplehorn, American actress *1964 - Jimmy Chamberlin, American musician (The Smashing Pumpkins) * 1964 - Ben Daniels, British actor * 1964 - Tony Martin, Australian comedian *1965 - Elizabeth Hurley, British actress *1966 - David Platt, English footballer *1967 - Emma Anderson, British guitarist and songwriter (Lush, Sing-Sing) *1968 - Jimmy Shea, American skeleton racer * 1968 - The D.O.C., American rapper *1969 - Ronny Johnsen, Norwegian footballer *1970 - Mike Doughty, American singer * 1971 - Bobby Jindal, Louisiana Congressman, Governor-elect *1971 - Joel Hailey, American singer * 1971 - Bruno N'Gotty, French footballer * 1971 - Kyle Sandilands, Australian radio host and TV personality *1972 - Radmila Šekerinska, Macedonian politician *1973 - Faith Evans, American singer * 1973 - Pokey Reese, American baseball player *1975 - Henrik Pedersen, Danish footballer * 1975 - Risto Jussilainen, Finnish ski jumper *1976 - Freddy García, American baseball player * 1976 - Hadi Saei Bonehkohal, Persian taekwondoka * 1976 - Stefan Postma, Dutch footballer * 1976 - Esther Ouwehand, Dutch politician, parliamentarian for the Party for the Animals *1977 - Takako Matsu, Japanese singer and actress *1978 - Shane West, American actor *1979 - Konstantinos Loumpoutis, Greek footballer * 1979 - Jake Tsakalidis, Georgian-Greek basketball player *1980 - Francelino Matuzalem, Brazilian footballer * 1980 - Jessica Di Cicco, American actress *1981 - Burton O'Brien, Scottish footballer * 1981 - Hoku, American singer and actress * 1981 - Prince Hashim bin Al Hussein, of Jordan *1982 - Princess Madeleine of Sweden * 1982 - Tara Lipinski, American figure skater *1983 - Leelee Sobieski, American actress *1985 - Kristina Lundberg, Swedish ice hockey player * 1985 - Vasilis Torosidis, Greek footballer *1987 - Amobi Okoye, Nigeria-born American football player Deaths *323 BC - Alexander the Great (b. 356 BC) *1075 - Ernest of Austria (b. 1027) *1190 - Frederick Barbarossa, Holy Roman Emperor (drowned) (b. 1122) *1424 - Duke Ernest of Austria (b. 1377) *1552 - Alexander Barclay, English poet *1556 - Martin Agricola, German composer (b. 1486) *1580 - Luís de Camões, Portuguese poet *1607 - John Popham, English politician *1654 - Alessandro Algardi, Italian sculptor (b. 1598) *1680 - Johan Göransson Gyllenstierna, Swedish statesman (b. 1635) *1735 - Thomas Hearne, English antiquarian (b. 1678) *1776 - Leopold Widhalm, Austrian luthier (b. 1722) *1791 - Toussaint-Guillaume Picquet de la Motte, French admiral (b. 1720) *1831 - Hans Karl von Diebitsch, Russian field marshal (b. 1785) *1836 - André-Marie Ampère, French physicist (b. 1775) *1849 - Thomas Robert Bugeaud, Marshal of France and duke of Isly (b. 1784) *1896 - Amelia Dyer, English murderer (b. 1829) *1899 - Ernest Chausson, French composer (b. 1855) *1901 - Robert Williams Buchanan, British dramatist (b. 1841) *1902 - Jacint Verdaguer, Catalan poet (b. 1845) *1909 - Edward Everett Hale, American author (b. 1822) *1912 - Anton Aškerc, Slovenian poet (b. 1856) *1918 - Arrigo Boito, Italian composer (b. 1842) *1923 - Pierre Loti, French sailor (b. 1850) *1930 - Adolf Harnack, German theologian (b. 1851) *1934 - Frederick Delius, English composer (b. 1862) *1937 - Robert Borden, eighth Prime Minister of Canada (b. 1854) *1940 - Marcus Garvey, American civil rights activist (b. 1887) *1944 - Willem Jacob van Stockum, Dutch physicist (b. 1910) *1946 - Jack Johnson, American boxer (b. 1878) *1947 - Alexander Bethune, Canadian politician (b. 1852) *1949 - Sigrid Undset, Norwegian writer, Nobel laureate (b. 1882) *1958 - Angelina Weld Grimke, American journalist (b. 1880) *1959 - Zoltán Meskó, Hungarian Nazi (b. 1883) *1967 - Spencer Tracy, American actor (b. 1900) *1971 - Michael Rennie, English actor (b. 1909) *1973 - William Inge, American playwright (b. 1913) * 1973 - Erich von Manstein, German military commander (b. 1887) *1974 - Prince Henry (b. 1900) *1976 - Adolph Zukor, Hungarian-born producer (b. 1873) *1982 - Rainer Werner Fassbinder, German author (b. 1945) * 1982 - Addie "Micki" Harris, American singer (Shirelles) (b. 1940) *1986 - Merle Miller, American biographer (b. 1919) *1987 - Elizabeth Hartman, American actress (b. 1943) *1988 - Louis L'Amour, American author (b. 1908) *1991 - Vercors, French writer (b. 1902) *1992 - U.S. Army Sgt. Zak Hernández (b. 1973) *1996 - George Hees, Canadian politician (b. 1910) * 1996 - Jo Van Fleet, American actress (b. 1914) *1998 - Hammond Innes, English author (b. 1914) * 1998 - Jim Hearn, American baseball player (b. 1921) *2000 - Hafez al-Assad, President of Syria (b. 1930) * 2000 - Brian Statham, English cricketer (b. 1930) *2001 - Princess Leila of Iran (b. 1970) * 2001 - Mike Mentzer, American bodybuilder (b. 1951) *2002 - John Gotti, American gangster (b. 1940) *2003 - Donald Regan, Chief of Staff and U.S. Treasury Secretary (b. 1918) * 2003 - Bernard Williams, English philosopher (b. 1929) * 2003 - Dr Phil Williams, Welsh politician and scientist (b. 1939) *2004 - Ray Charles, American musician (b. 1930) *2005 - Curtis Pitts, American aircraft designer (b. 1915) *2007 - Augie Auer, Meteorologist and television presenter (b. 1940) Holidays and observances *Roman Empire – fourth day of the Vestalia in honor of Vesta *Portugal Day – National day of Portugal, Camões and the Portuguese Communities Liturgical feasts *Saint Anianus, bishop of Chartres *Saint Aster (died 362) *Saint Bardo *Saint Censurius, bishop of Auxerre *Saint Evremundus, abbot Senlis *Saint Fortunatus, bishop of Trier, confessor *Blessed Getulius, martyrs Trier *Blessed Henry of Treviso, confessor *Jodocus, abbot, confessor Liège *Saint Landericus (Landry), confessor GTZ: Paris; PCP (Paris) *Saint Landoald, bishop (Bruges) *Saint Maurinus, abbot, martyr Cologne *Saint Onuphrius, hermit, confessor Augsburg *Blessed priest Edward Poppe *Blessed Margaret, queen of Scotland England *Saint Olivia External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:June